Among Other Things
by bean-the-shadow
Summary: Draco doesn't understand the point of a sweater with a hood, but soon learns it has more purposes than what meets the eye.


I wrote this a bit ago, but forgot to post it on here. I like the idea of Draco being confused of Muggle clothing. (Plus it was an excuse to write this idea I had about sweatshirts)

* * *

"I just don't understand the point of a sweater with a hood," Draco said, staring at the Muggle pullover Harry had given him. "Why not just a regular sweater?"

Harry chuckled at that. "Come on, Draco. I know you like the color."

Well, that he couldn't deny. He always loved the color green, but a hood on a sweater just looks so strange. "It's like combining a sweater and a jacket…" He mused aloud.

"That's exactly what it is," Harry explained. "So when you don't want to carry an umbrella, you can just wear that."

"What in bloody hell is an umbrella?" Draco's lip curled in disgust at the sound of it.

"Something used to keep water off of you when it rains." Harry was quick with his answer probably expecting the question as Draco rarely knew anything that came from the Muggle world.

It was a little annoying in Draco's eyes – that quickness when answering. It reminded him of Granger. Er – Hermione, he quickly changed the name. He was still a little bitter that he had never managed to beat any of her test scores.

"So it's like a charm?" Draco asked, bringing his mind back to the conversation at hand.

Harry frowned in thought. "No, it's an object not magic but close enough I guess." Harry let the topic fall.

"And you got me this sweater… why?"

Harry shrugged. "Thought you might like it."

"Because of the color?" Draco asked.

"Well yeah… among other things."

Among other things… Draco watched Harry carefully. There was obviously something he didn't want to say, and he wondered if he should push it. Harry would probably give in eventually, but did Draco really want to go through all of that effort?

"So do you like it?" Harry asked. There was a tinge of nervousness beneath his hopeful tone.

Draco smiled at the green. "It's a beautiful color." An idea popped into his head. "Harry, have I ever told you why I like this color so much?"

Rolling his eyes, Harry gave a look of fake annoyance. "It's Slytherin colors." He made it sound as though it was the most obvious sound in the world.

It made Draco laugh. Well, of course Harry would think that was the reason. "Well, yes," Draco grinned, "but there's more than just that."

"More?" Harry rose an eyebrow.

"Other things…" Draco trailed off and he watched the confusion on Harry's face disappear into a smile. He hadn't used Harry's exact words but…

"Using my own tactics against me. Clever, Malfoy."

Draco smirked at that. Whenever they went back to playful better they always used their last names. "Well, Potter, I think there are some things we both want to know, so why don't we share?"

Harry seemed to think it over, but the response was not what Draco thought he was going to get. "I think you should try on your new pullover and you'll see what's so great about it."

With a roll of his eyes, Draco did just that. He was pleasantly surprised at how well it fit. It was warm and the material was soft, cozy. He actually wouldn't mind wearing this around their place.

"Do you like it?" Harry asked, moving towards him.

Draco smoothed his hands down the front of it. "It's not too bad," he mumbled. A part of him was too proud to admit the Muggles had made something so wonderful. "What are these?" He asked, touching the two threads of material by his neck.

"That," Harry said, pulling the hood over Draco's head, "is what I meant by among other things."

Now that was bloody preposterous, and Draco couldn't keep the disbelief from his face. These were two little strings! There was nothing exciting about it! "What do they do?" He asked curiously.

"This."

It had happened so fast that Draco was no where near prepared. Harry had pulled the strings down and the hood tightened around his face, encasing him in darkness.

"Hey!" He snapped, but couldn't get the thing off. "Harry!" Draco could hear Harry laughing in front of him. When Draco tried to take the hood off, he accidentally tightened the knot, making it impossible to remove. "Oh, you're so mature," Draco growled. "Of course you find this the reason it's so great. You just like to make me look like a bloody fool."

Draco had been so annoyed and frustrated with the pullover that he hadn't noticed Harry's laughter had died away. But now that he was waiting to be saved, he was quite aware of the silence surrounding him. "Harry?" Draco asked, but received no answer. The bloody git wouldn't have left him, would he? That'd be unreasonably cruel. "This isn't funny, Harry." His voice came out in a whisper.

He didn't enjoy being in the darkness. He didn't like being unaware of what was around him. It left him feeling exposed. He stood there, waiting, and then he felt it or at least he thought he did. It was a warm breath against his lips and the little skin that was left exposed. Then it was gone, or maybe he'd imagined it. He liked to think he hadn't.

"Harry?" Draco breathed. His heart was hammering against his ribs, but now he couldn't tell if it was from fear or anticipation. His body stood stock-still, but every nerve in his body seemed to come alive, waiting to be touched. He wanted to see; he wanted to feel. His fingers twitches at his side, desiring to reach out and find the git that was tormenting him so.

Lips brushed against his own. He thought maybe it should be embarrassing that his breath hitched at such a small contact, but it felt so electrifying. He could sense Harry right in front of him. He knew he was close, but he waited, not wanting to make a fool of himself by blindly searching for him.

Then another – more eager – kiss, and Draco returned it with everything he had, wanting to convey his feelings. He felt the pressure of Harry's hands on the back his neck, pulling him down closer. Draco let him, but wrapped his arms around Harry, though it was slow and unsteady without knowing exactly where he was.

But then it ended, and Draco groaned at the lack of feeling. It was much too short for his liking. Harry chuckled, his breath caressing Draco's lips. "That," he said, voice low, "is the "among other reasons" to this little gift."

He really shouldn't be surprised, but he was. "Are you going to let me out of this thing now or are you going to keep torturing me?" Draco laughed a little.

"You could just pull it off you know?" He could hear the smile on Harry's face, and Draco was annoyed he hadn't thought of it in the first place.

"I don't know," he trailed off, "it's warm. I don't want to take it off."

"Alright," Harry huffed, "but give me some time. You made a nice knot there." Draco could feel Harry tugging at the strands of the sweater, trying to undo what Draco could only assume was a horrible knot. "So now that you know my ulterior motives for the pullover…" Draco had a feeling he knew where this was going. "Are you going to tell me what I want to know?"

Draco tried not to smile, but he was unsuccessful. "What was that again?"

"Careful, I may just leave you trapped in there," but Harry never stopped trying to untie the knot.

Laughing, Draco pulled Harry a little closer to him. "Fine." It was a little embarrassing, but Harry would probably find out sooner or later. "I first liked it because of Slytherin. I had a lot of pride in my house."

Harry laughed. "You don't say."

"Oh shove off," Draco grinned. "But as the years went on, I started associating it with something else." He felt the strings loosen and he was able to see light filter through the edges of the hood.

"Which is?" Harry asked, pushing the hood away from Draco's face.

Looking into Harry's eyes, Draco smiled. "Your eyes," he said honestly and enjoying the way Harry's cheeks flushed.

"Oh shut up," Harry laughed.

"I'm being serious here," Draco pouted. "You don't realize how amazing your eyes are do you?"

Harry's face burned red. He pulled Draco down into another kiss. Their lips moved effortlessly together. Pulling away again, Harry grinned at the look of annoyance on Draco's face. "Don't make me trap you in that hood again."

A smirk pulled at the corners of Draco's mouth. "Maybe I want you to."


End file.
